


The Lantern Vent

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Green Lantern Stiles, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mean Barry, S02E02, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, quick kiss, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So that's how you know our names, you've been following us," he didn't like that. He really didn't like it. She was accusing him and... what were they supposed to do?! They'd needed help and didn't know anything or anyone in this world. This was his cue.</p><p>"Harsh tone much?" he said as he rounded the corner, noticing everyone's eyes turn on him. He frowned at where he knew the voice came from and he stopped next to his team-mate. "What would you have done if you suddenly appeared and got stuck in another world?" he looked at all of them, noting the looks he was getting, especially the saddened look on the girl.</p><p>"G.L. I thought I told you to wait outside," he turned to his partner, his arms crossed again. He heard the authoritative tone he had, but completely ignored it.</p><p>"You did, but when was I ever a person that listened?" he grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lantern Vent

**Author's Note:**

> A few had asked that I do something with the Stiles-Green Lantern thing and this was my idea. I just changed a few things by adding Stiles/Genim.

 

"So, you've been in Central City for six months, why haven't you come to see us before?" he caught the sound of the conversation as he got closer, listening in as they went on.

"I'm in a foreign world here, Detective," he heard Jay say. Genim stopped just outside of the room and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his ankle over the other as he waited for his cue. He was meant wait outside, but that wasn't his thing. He wanted to talk to the group, wanted in on the conversation. Jay, the Flash, had looked out for him since his father died, leaving him alone, bar for the speedster. But he was old enough, sensible enough and he knew how to look out for himself. He needed Jay as a best friend now, not a guardian.

"I didn't know who you all were, took me that long to piece it all together," he said hesitantly and Genim felt a little bad that he wasn't actually helping him explain anything, though he 'did' tell him to wait outside...

"So that's how you know our names, you've been following us," he didn't like that. He really didn't like it. She was accusing him and... what were they supposed to do?! They'd needed help and didn't know anything or anyone in this world. This was his cue.

"Harsh tone much?" he said as he rounded the corner, noticing everyone's eyes turn on him. He frowned at where he knew the voice came from and he stopped next to his team-mate. "What would you have done if you suddenly appeared and got stuck in another world?" he looked at all of them, noting the looks he was getting, especially the saddened look on the girl.

"G.L. I thought I told you to wait outside," he turned to his partner, his arms crossed again. He heard the authoritative tone he had, but completely ignored it.

"You did, but when was I ever a person that listened?" he grinned, seeing the faint curve in the corner of his lips.

"And who's this guy? Love the suit by the way," he turned to look at Cisco, a smile still on his face.

"Green Lantern, and thank you!" he exclaimed and turned to the 'his flash'. "See? People like the suit. If Cisco likes it, that's the equivalent of this whole city liking it!" he beamed and crossed his arms, like he just justified and proved something.

“Can we get back on track here?” the two other-worlders turned to look at the man holding the gun. Joe West, Detective. “Like the stalking? I could have you arrested,”

“Look, I know how this sounds, the existence of another earth, you,” Jay looked at Allen. “Another Flash. It all came as an unexpected shock to me too, I just wish there were something I could do to convince you,” he’d seen his friend serious before, but never worried and serious. It wasn’t really a big deal, the man was, well... a man. He could control himself. It was Genim that was having the problem. He didn’t know if he should say anything, like give his input, or help out with an idea. Even the Speedst-, _Former_ Speedster said that he had a few great ideas.

“There is,” He turned to look at Barry, eyeing him a little suspiciously from the way he turned around for a second. “We’re gonna... do some tests on you, see if you’re telling us the truth, because if you’re not, this _ZOOM..._ he’s not gonna be your only enemy,”

“ _Talk about ominous,_ ” he muttered to himself, making it seem like it didn’t scare him, which it didn’t. He was feeling threatened and he was guarded now, but not scared. If he had to, he’d fight this worlds’ Flash.

\----------

Genim was feeling like he should laugh, seeing Jay all wired and connected to random machines in the room. He felt like yelling ‘ _See? Not so funny when it’s you,_ ’ but he didn’t, instead he stayed calm and quiet, watching as his best friend and the science talk as she checked him over and did tests.

He remembered having the wires attached to him, Jay wanting to figure out about his powers, what they did to his body, his mind. Genim was a man covered in wires for the good half of a week, being tested and stuff. That was after the _Former_ Speedster had his own powers, and that was when they decided to become a team.

“...trying to purify heavy water without any residual radiation, when there was a blinding light, I fell into a coma...” the Lantern gave an inwardly dramatic sigh and hopped off of the table, stepping around a few things to leave the room with their eyes on him. There was no way he was staying in there any longer to hear their weird science flirtations...

“I’m gonna be honest here, I don’t understand any of what you’re all talking about,” he heard Joe say as he walked into the main lab. He stayed quiet, watching and listening to them. He didn’t seem to be noticed, so he may as well just tune in.

“So, Jay is saying that he and Green Lantern are from a mirror world, or a parallel universe that’s very _very_ similar to ours,” Cisco supplied for the man, describing it very accurately.

“Multi-verse would be a more precise description,” even more accurate, A+ for the old guy.

“Nope, not helping,” ...

“Bless your heart,” Cisco muttered teasingly, and Genim snorted, stupidly giving himself away. His hands were instantly up when they all turned to him, scowls and frowns directed at him, though Cisco wasn’t exactly mad looking, there was a faint curve in the corner of his lips. And the old guy, Stein, he was more edgy with a guarded look.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” he smirked, ignoring the sour faces. “Just needed to get out of that room, couldn’t take all the sexual tension,” he joked, pushing from the wall and stepping around everyone to reach a see-through board with a marker. He didn’t want to alert anyone with his powers, so old school was his only resort.

“Let’s see if this helps,” he said as he dragged the board from the wall and grabbed the marker. He drew two massive circles, writing E-1 in the first and E-2 in the second. Meaning Earth-1 and Earth-2 “Your world,” he pointed at the first. “Our world, where me and Jay are from,” he pointed at the second. “There’s probably thousand more, every single one identical to this one, even the time lines. I’m nineteen in our world, I’ll be nineteen in yours, and I’ll be nineteen in all of them,”

“There will be endless alternatives to what we have here,” Stein spoke up, walking forward to stand next to him. It looked like he had an itch that wanted to be scratched and he was going to scratch it... weird example. He wanted to speak, wanted to explain his own theories. “For example, the Joe West on Earth-2, your doppelganger. He might not be a Detective, he might be a...a Nobel-prize winning physicist. And you, Barry Allen, here-,” he pointed at Earth-1. “-is the Flash, but over there-,” he pointed to Earth-2. “-he could be an electrician,” Allen looked away, like he was either dwelling on something or he was just bored or didn’t like the conversation, or lecture or whatever. Genim decided to take over in the bit of silence Stein left for him to talk.

“Every universe is almost exactly similar, like in our world, there’s Joe West, Iris West, a Barry Allen, a Cisco, a Stein, but we have you guys in our world too, only you work different jobs, your lifestyle might be a little different,”

“So, I’m assuming that the people on all these other earths make money to pay bills and such,” Joe seemed very unsure of all this, just looking for an answer that he would understand.

“I would imagine,” Stein answered.

“So we got that in common,” he exclaimed and started to walk away. “I’m heading back to the station, call me when this makes a little bit more sense. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole idea of time travel,” the last part was said as he walked through the door, leaving everyone there behind him.

“There is... one problem that remains,” Stein spoke up, seeming a bit guarded again as he looked from Genim to the rest of the group. “If Mr Garrick and The Green Lantern are telling the truth-,”

“Which we are,” he muttered quietly, though loud enough for them to hear and give him a look.

“Then there’s a breach somewhere in Central City-,”

“Which there is,” he muttered again, moving to lean back against the wall next to the board, arms crossed. He got another look.

“...we need to find it and close it, for good,” he finished.

“Yeah, but how do we find it? We don’t even know what to look for,” Cisco mentioned, looking over everyone in the room.

“Well, I suggest we put our heads together and come up with a solution,” Stein proposed and everything suddenly plummeted, like the gloom in the room just grew tenfold. “Not... literally, of course. Those days are over,” as soon as he finished the sentence he left, Cisco running off after him. That left him, Allen and Iris in the same room, and he didn’t really like her. She had a seriously minor Diva-bitch attitude. The way she spoke to Jay earlier was a giveaway.

Genim turned to the other lab room when he heard footsteps, seeing Caitlin walking out.

“What’d you find?” Iris asked her and he just stood there, listening casually as they started talking. It was like they forgot he was there.

“Well, Jay’s heartrate is extraordinarily low, and he does have regenerative capabilities. Other than that, I’m seeing no sign of the Speedforce in his system,” she explained, putting the laptop on the table by the wall.

“We don’t have any proof that he’s a Speedster, much less from another Earth?” Barry didn’t sound surprised at all, like he didn’t believe it to begin with.

“Not necessarily-,” she stopped, seeming to suddenly see him and she stared with concern, glancing between him and the Flash. He turned to look over his shoulder and stared, giving him a gesture to leave and all he did was cross his arms and stare back in return. They were being secretive, untrusting. He didn’t really hate anything more than that and he was starting to dislike this group even more. And the fact that Barry was seriously hot didn’t change his view. Anyone could be gorgeous and be a total dick.

“You mind?” it sounded more like an order than a question and it pissed him off. He narrowed his eyes at him, glaring almost as hard as the speedster.

“Yeah, actually,” he gave a non-amused smile and the other man was instantly in his face, standing about an inch or two taller after speeding over to him in a show of authority or dominance or whatever. He’d had enough of that with the werewolves back in his home town.

“Go, or I’ll put you in a cell,” he threatened, his face serious and unchanging. By his... _everything_ , it looked and felt like he needed to get some rage out, pent up rage wasn’t a really good thing, especially with people working in their department. Maybe he could let him vent, there are a few ways to work it, but he was sure violence was the first thing he’d go to. Oh well...

“I’d like to see you try,” he scowled, pressing his hands to the man’s chest and he shoved roughly, pushing him back a step or two. He looked a little startled before he glowered at him. And here was where it started.

Hands were immediately on him in a flash and he felt himself being pulled from where he was standing. Genim quickly used his lantern powers, a bright green flash bursting from his body and the other man hand to let go. He lunged forward, knocking him off his feet and they were rolling and hitting and grunting and grabbing at each other, leaving marks that would easily bruise, him anyway. The Speedster could heal instantly.

He was tossed around the room, everything cluttering, papers, books, machinery. His back hit the tall door windows, the glass breaking against his weight and he shot his head forward, hitting their foreheads together. Barry’s grip loosened only for a second and he took the chance to tackle him, landing on top of his lower torso. He reeled back his hand and punched him in the face, feeling the hard impact and he was instantly on his back after the other composed himself and swapped their positions. Fists were hitting him hard and fast and he only managed to block a few.

Eventually... enough was enough and he dropped into a surrender position, his hands splayed and at shoulder height. He was panting and hurting a little, feeling the blood on his face drying and leaking. Barry had stopped, also panting and having a few bruises and blood.

“Are you vented?” they both turned in unison to Jay, who was standing disapprovingly next to the girls, who looked completely shocked.

“What?” the Speedster asked, a bit confused by everything.

“He let you whale on him to get out your anger,” he just supplied as Barry stood up. Genim did the same, but moved around to the side of the table, leaning his elbow on it. Once he was facing them, he saw the looks he was getting, the girls were still stunned, Jay still had a frown and the speedster was just staring at him, a little disbelief, a little confused, some appreciation, even if it was faint.

“Why?” he asked.

“Jay’s told me a few times that an angry Speedster isn’t a good Speedster,” he smirked, seeing the eye roll from his partner.

“Not exactly in those words, but I’ve learnt that negative emotions hinder me, so I guess Genim thought the same with you,”

“Hang on... Genim?” Iris questioned, looking over to him with a raised brow.

“Thanks, Jay. Why not tell everyone?” he said sarcastically.

“Wait so...” Barry paused, walking a few steps towards him. “You caused a fight to give me an outlet?” he frowned at him, looking him up and down. “Why?”

“Well, I couldn’t kiss you, or have angry sex. You’d probably beat me if I even suggested it, so a fist-fight was the only real venting I could think of-,”

“No, I meant... why’d you help me out?”

“Didn’t I just go over that? You being pissed at everything means you’re not functioning right,” he shrugged. Genim gave a sigh and looked at his ring. Jay had already given him away so... He reached his hands together and pulled the ring off, his mask and suit quickly disappearing into it and he pocketed the little trinket, looking up to see everyone staring at him. He eyed Barry for a few seconds, seeing the glint in his eyes and he was suddenly advancing on him, getting closer and closer. He stopped and leaned in, his face mere inches away.

“Sex next time,” he whispered before pecking him on the lips. It was quick and warm and he was gone pretty fast, speeding from the room with Genim just standing there, staring into space.

“Wow... okay...” he muttered. Maybe sex would be fun, especially with this speedster. Damn, he suddenly loved E-1.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the start is better than the ending, but the end was a rush job. I don't know why, but i'm not that pleased with it, may add and/or make it better after a while :) Hope you enjoyed nevertheless.


End file.
